(7) or One Night
by Kapeshifter
Summary: Just a story about one night. Sorry. I lied!
1. Day 1

**Hello everyone! It's been a few days after I made "Hangout" and "Party Hard"! Now, I present to you, "Seven Nights". Which is a story about seven nights of craziness! There will be one chapter with a day and a chapter with a night. I'm still gonna feature Samuel and Ash in this. This takes place after "Caring for a Cat". Enjoy :3!**

 **Day 1: 12:30pm**

It has been 2 weeks since Ash got alcohol poisoning from the party. The EPIC party to be exact. But, I won't be doing that again, because that was crazy!

"So guys, how's it been?" I asked my friends, William, Jacob and Tyler on Skype.

"It's been good. Awesome party!" William said. He is not dazed anymore.

"Yeah, thank you. But I will not do it again."

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"Because almost everyone in the whole city came over and plus, it was my fault that Ash got alcohol poisoning." My friends saw how ashamed I was.

"Jeez. I agree, no more huge parties." Jacob said.

"Well not only that. Because Ash's ex, Lance, came over too."

"Yeah, you invited him and Becky. Remember?" Tyler said. That jogged my memory a bit.

"Oh yeah. But that will never happen!" I said.

"I agree." Jacob said. Just then, my phone ringed. It was Ash.

"Hey guys, I'll call you later. I have important business to take care of." I said.

"Ok bye." William said. Everyone said bye as they hung up. I then answered the phone.

"Hey Ash." I said.

"Hey Jon." Ash said.

"How are you feeling after that alcohol poisoning?"

"I feel a bit better now."

"I'm glad. So, what's up?"

"Well, I was just calling to ask if you would like to hangout with me and Samuel at our place?" I got surprised (again) from this.

"Wait. Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, well since you had your hangout at your place. I thought we could have a hangout here." Ash said.

"Sweet. I'd love to."

"Great, but one thing I need to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like cats?" I got (yet again) surprised from this.

"Yeah, I love cats!" I said.

"Alright then. Wanna meet at 5?"

"Yeah. But I just need to get my parents' permission to go."

"Sounds good. See ya then."

"Bye." I hung up. As soon as I did, I jumped up and down in excitement. Ash actually invited me for a hangout at her and Samuel's house. And also, I didn't know she got a cat. From all the excitement, my mom came in.

"Hey sweetie. What's with all the excitement?" She asked. I turned and saw mom. It felt a little awkward.

"Well, Ash called me and invited me for a hangout at her and Samuel's house." I said.

"Ashlynn Brooks?" Mom asked.

"Well, it's Ashlynn O'Grady now, because she's married. How do you know her?"

"One of your friends told me." _Those snitches!_

"Oh yeah. Anyway, can I go?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Of course you can." Mom said.

"Thank you mom!" I hugged her.

"You are so welcome." Mom hugged me back.

 **Day 1: 4:56pm**

I got my stuff ready to go to Samuel and Ash's house for a hangout. As I went out the door, I went over to my bike. I put my helmet on and began to ride out.

"Hey Jonny!" _Oh shit, I know that voice!_ I put a stop to my bike. I turned and saw a familiar boy standing next to my house. It was Billy! He's this mean kid from school. How does he know where I live.

"What do you want, Billy?" I said as Billy came closer.

"Where are you going?" He said, smirking.

"Nowhere."

"Do you have a date?" I got so annoyed from him.

"Just... leave me alone Billy." I said as I rode my bike out of here.

"Are you gonna get married? Are you?" He laughed.

"No Billy! It's none of your business!"

"Alright then. I'll follow you! I'll find out your secret! You'll see!" He yelled. I just ignored him and continued my way to Samuel and Ash's house.

 **Will the hangout turn out great? Will Billy continue to tease Jon? How will the first night turn out? Find out in the next chapter for Night 1! There will eventually be a story about the hangout from movieman0215! See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for making me do this!**


	2. Night 1 and Update

**Here it is guys. The first night of the story. Wonder how this will turn out. This takes place after chapter 2 of "Caring For A Cat". Enjoy :3!**

 **Night 1: 5:02pm**

"Hey Samuel! What's up man!" I said as I went inside Samuel and Ash's house. Ash invited me over for a hangout. Then, as I walked in, I saw Ash with the cat that she told me about.

"Hey Ash." I said. Ash looked up and saw me by surprise.

"Jon, glad you made it!" Ash said.

"Yeah. It's really great for you to invite me here."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"So, Ash, are you ok after that alcohol poisoning?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"What do you mean 'A little bit'?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story. About a few weeks after the party, Samuel pranked me by playing very loud music while I was sleeping. And it was so loud, that my ears started to bleed and I was shaking from all that." I gasped from hearing this. I turned to Samuel.

"Samuel!" I shouted.

"Relax, it was just a prank." Samuel said.

"Yeah, a prank that went horribly wrong!"

"It's ok, Jon. I didn't get mad at him." Ash said.

"Oh ok." I calmed down a bit. Then, about a few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

DING DONG*

I glanced at the door.

"Who's at the door. Are you expecting someone?" I asked.

"No. I better go see who it is." Samuel said as he went for the door.

"If it's Lance or Becky, tell them to piss off!" Ash started saying. Samuel opened the door. It wasn't Lance or Becky, it was...

"Surprise, surprise!" A familiar voice said.

 _ **BILLY!** What the hell is he doing here! How does he know where I was? First, he found me at my house, now **HERE?!**_

"Who are you?" Samuel asked.

"None of your business, I'm here to see Jon." Billy said as he walked in.

"Piss off, Billy! You're a stalker!" I yelled at him.

"I wanted to know where you were going. And you're at your nerdy friends house?"

"Hey! He's not nerdy! He is a good man!" Ash yelled at him.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you, tacky face!" I gaped.

"Billy! You can't talk to her like that!"

"I can and I did!" I was so pissed off from him.

"Get the hell out of here, Billy! And leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Hell no! I can stay here if I want to!" He said as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"You will leave or I'll call the police!" Samuel said.

"Really? I dare you to!" He then brought out his phone. But Ash stepped in.

"Sam, don't." She said. Samuel sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I said leave, Billy!" I said.

"And I said I'm not going anywhere!" He said. Just then, the cat came in the room. Billy looked at it by shock.

"Aaaaah! Cat! A cat! I hate cats! I'm out of here!" He yelled freakishly as he went out the door. He ran off like a crazy man.

"And if I ever catch you coming back here again, I will have you arrested!" Samuel yelled. He closed the door.

"Oh my god! Guys, your cat scared him away!" I exclaimed.

"He must really hate cats." Ash said.

"Pretty sure."

"So, who was that freak anyway?" Samuel said.

"That was Billy from school. He was my bully for the past 3 years."

"Geez, that's terrible!" Ash said.

"It is. I'm just glad he is gone now." Samuel said.

"Yeah. So, is it ok if I could spend the night here?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Ash said.

"Yeah. I've been to a lot of sleepovers."

"Ok then."

 **Alright! Samuel and Ash agreed on the sleepover! Billy gets frightened from the cat! But, the nights just getting started!**

 **But just a little reminder: there will actually not be seven nights of craziness! Yes, I lied. Sorry! But the story will continue with another story. See you guys next time!**

 **Special thanks to movieman0215 for making me do this!**


End file.
